


Dolphins

by battle_goats



Series: Birthday Celebrations [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michiru's birthday but Makoto and Haru aren't quite ready to get up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphins

Makoto and Haruka were determined to sleep in.  After weeks of constant early mornings and late nights, they were more than ready for a lie in.  Someone else had other ideas for them, however.

“Daddy!  Papa!  Wake up!  Wake up!” an exuberant four year-old bounced up and down at the foot of their bed, jostling them awake.

“Haru, the monster’s awake,” Makoto grumbled.

“She’s your monster until ten,” Haruka responded.  Makoto sat up and threw his arms around their daughter.

“Come on Michi-chan, let daddy and papa sleep a little bit more,” he said.  He tucked her in between them.  

“But it’s my birthday!” she insisted with a pout.

“I know, but I promise it’ll still be your birthday when we get up.  We’ll even go out to that cafe you like for breakfast.  So just let us sleep a little bit longer,” Makoto said.  He smoothed her long hair from her face.  Haruka rolled over and wrapped an arm around Michiru’s middle.  Makoto traced one of the dolphins printed on her pajamas.  They’d been a Christmas gift from Nagisa the year before.  He’d found them at the Sunshine Aquarium in Ikebukuro.  Naturally, rather just being plain old common dolphins they were Dusky Dolphins.  Nagisa had insisted that since she was the daughter of a dolphin and orca she had to dress like it.  Haruka had rolled his eyes, but Michiru loved them.  Makoto wasn’t looking forward to when she’d outgrow the set.

Michiru wriggled on the bed until she was comfortable between her parents and closed her eyes.  The little family nodded off again for a few more hours, happy and comfortable.


End file.
